The Melody of my Heart
by april-lilies
Summary: Since the day he left me I promised myself not to think about him or reel in the past, I will move on and someday when I get the chance to see him again, I will prove him that I am not the same idiot who fell madly in love with him. Someday. . .


Disclaimer:

Gakuen Alice and its characters do not belong to me, it is rightfully owned by Higuchi Tachibana. However, the contents and the ideas expressed in this story is owned by the Author.

April-Lilies signing in.

So here it is, as promised, the revised version of Chapter One!

* * *

_Sometimes, it's better to let go than to keep on hoping for something, rather someone to come back. . . In the end it would be useless because it's either he doesn't care or he is too stupid to notice that you are already suffering. ._

_**. .**_

Prologue:

**Tokyo, Japan**

**10 years ago**

My legs were trembling as I ran to stop _him_ from leaving but due to fatigue and pain I tripped, I wanted to go after him but my legs won't cooperate.

"Natsume! Natsume, please don't leave me!" my voice was trembling and hoarse because of the cold weather and my constant shouting, people who were passing by threw me confused glances but I did not mind them, my attention was focused on the man who was walking way ahead of me, I watched as Natsume walked further without glancing back or stopping._ A _ sob escaped my lips and my knees gave up._ How can he do this to me? After all I've done for him?_

"_Sakura, when you love, leave something for yourself" _Sumire's voice rang in my head, I should have listened to her, but how can I, if I'm too blinded and always caught up in the moment. He was my first after all. _That's because you're stupid_, an voice inside my head hissed.

"_Mikan, the heart is placed below the brain for a reason, use your brain first"_ she shouldn't have ignored her friend's threats and . . And here I thought that he's changed and that he really loves me.

"Mikan" the soft voice of my best friend caught my attention , she was right beside me carrying a black umbrella and was sheltering me from the pouring rain. _When did it start raining?_ "Hotaru – I started but she cut me off.

"Let's go home"

**. .**

Since that day I promised myself not to think about him or reel in the past, I will move on and someday when I get the chance to see him again, I will prove him that I am not the same idiot who fell madly in love with him. Someday. . .

**. .**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Present day (2013)**

An invitation was placed neatly on top of my desk when I sat down to check my things. This was the invitation I've been aching to receive since the day the cat woman and the mind reader got was Sumire and Koko's wedding invitation, finally after six years of suffering each other's wrath they're finally getting married. A giggle escaped my lips as I recalled the day Koko proposed to Sumire, cat woman literally instructed Koko what to do.

**Flashback (two years ago)**

The restaurant Koko prepared for us was neatly designed, rose petals were scattered everywhere and candles were lit giving a romantic atmosphere. _I don't understand, Koko invited us for a group dinner, what's with all the rose petals and the orchestra?_

"Koko get out from where you're hiding" Koko who was grinning from ear to ear approached Sumire with a bundle of daisies. _Don't tell me he's going to – Oh my G!_

"What the heck are you doing" she snapped, Koko who clearly amused answered her without thinking. "Trying to ask you for marriage?" he scratched the back of his head. _Did he just tell Sumire what he was about to do? So much for being Romantic Tsk, what an idiot._

"About time you do!" Koko's gaped at her. His reaction was hilarious, Hotaru who was standing beside me took out her video camera. As usual, nothing new.

"What the heck are you waiting for, kneel down in front of me already!" almost instantly Koko kneeled in front of her. "Ask me already idiot, I don't have all night" Sumire who was smirking tapped her foot impatiently.

Koko cleared his throat and began " Sumire Shouda, despite of being arrogant and self centered – it was Sumire's time to gape at him – which means the same thing, I still want you by my side, will you take the pleasure of marrying me?" Koko was grinning from ear to ear as he watched his girlf friend tear up.

"Yes bastard, I'm going to marry you"

.

.

.

"If you're going to propose to her, why are we invited?" Nonoko asked. The two love birds forgot that we were still present and they were making out in front of us! _Unbelievable!_

"Oh that – he scratched the back of his head again – it saves the time of calling all of you and informing you guys that we're engaged" Hoaru who was clearly pissed took her baka gun from her clutch purse and shoot Koko square on the face.

"Permy good luck on washing the idiot's smelly socks"

**. . .**

*_Sigh_

Such good and happy memories. . .They're both lucky to have each other.

"Miss Yukihara, your next meeting will start after ten minutes" my secretary entered the room without me even noticing it.

"Okay Aiko" I beamed at her which she returned with a bright smile.

**. . .**

"Mikan, did you receive the wedding invitation of Sumire and Koko" Nonoko was squealing and giggling on the phone. I grinned, Nonolo's very excited about everything. As usual.

"Yeah I received them"

"I'm flying back to Japan after two days, I need to get involved with the wedding preparations, bye!" and just like that she ended the call without even waiting for me to bid her goodbye. _Typical of Nonoko._ Everybody's excited about Sumire and Koko's wedding, well, who wouldn't be?

Time sure flies fast, before I know it working hours had been finished and it's time for me to go home.

"Ryuu! I'm home" I announced as soon as I entered the house, and just like any other day he was there to greet me with a hug.

"Welcome home mom" he released me and walked towards the living room.

.

.

.

"Mom" my son called me as soon as I approached him. He was watching an old episode of Phineas and Ferb which I know he watched countless of times.

"Aren't you getting bored of watching that episode over and over again?" I asked genuinely intrigued. Surely, he should be tired of watching it.

"No" he stated plainly while glancing at the television screen. Kids.

..

Meanwhile. . .

A blonde was flipping through the pages of a magazine when a certain article caught his attention.

Mikan Sakura, a successful business woman at the age of 25

(Picture attached)

He read the article with amusement, the brunette really made a name in the business industry, who would have thought? Natsume entered the office of the blonde, disturbing Ruka from his reading . His charcoal-coloured hair was messier than ever and his ruby eyes were obviously dull and tired. _Got beaten from work perhaps._ Ruka raised his brows but the other man shrugged.

"Natsume check this out" he handed Natsume the magazine who flinched when he saw the title of the article.

"Hn" Ruka's jaw dropped, Natsume threw the magazine on the blonde's table.

"I always wonder where you get your copies of Tokyo Times" Ruka who seem to be pleased with himself grinned.

"Have you received the invitations?" the blonde inquired.

"Hn" was the immediate response of Natsume.

"Then we're flying back to Japan?"

A deafening silence surrounded the room . After a while Natsusme shrugged and stared at Ruka.

"C'mon, we need to go home, one of our best buds is getting married, at least we need to show him our support."

"Fine" for a moment, Ruka was happy and relieved, finally after ten whole years of being abroad they're going home.

". . .but I'm bringing Mamouri with me" when Ruka heard his last statement, his smile was immediately replaced with a frown and his once happy aura was replaced by a gloomy and sad one. _What the heck?_

..

* * *

And that my dearest readers is the Prologue of The Melody of My Heart! I hope you liked me if it's better than the first chapter I've posted. Do drop reviews! I've changed a few details about the story, and I've included Koko and Sumire.

I hope you continue to read my story and support me all the way through. . .

**April-Lilies signing out.**


End file.
